1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device and process for liquid treatment and more particularly to a portable water management unit capable of moving and treating large quantities of water.
2. Background of the Invention
As the 21st century approaches, world water resources face rising pollutant levels, record demand for water and aquatic products, while development has removed wetlands, paved watersheds and altered circulation with spoil islands, dams, bridges and other civil projects. So even as demand increases, the flow and circulation heartbeat of the aquatic system is being strangled or raced while its life-blood and productive muscle is being removed or degraded. Government has moved forcefully and with increasing success to mitigate point-source inputs from industry, but the costs for dealing with the effects of modern human activity stagger even first world nations. This is due to the sheer scope of the problem, which ranges from homeowner use of pesticides and oil to regional flood control needs, and the reliance of conventional methods on fixed installations for treatment of water before it enters receiving waters. While projects to limit upstream inputs are necessary, a paradigm shift is required from just pouring concrete and digging ponds to in stream management of receiving waters. Water body authorities must admit that efforts to maintain receiving waters in a "natural" state are not only futile, but in fact make certain that those waters will continue to degrade.
Although a number of devices and methods have become available, none of them meet the wide range of demands imposed by an ever growing number of problems in the aquatic environment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 543,411, 3,489,396, 3,671,022, 3,703,462, 3,759,495, 4,382,044, 4,522,151, 4,936,552 are illustrative of such devices and methods, it being noted that each is directed to a specific application and none of them meet the requirements for the variety of needs and problems currently faced by the aquatic environment.
In this vein, one thrust of water treatment has been to use ozone and air diffusers which have several distinct disadvantages. Typically they must be used in water ten feet deep to match the efficiency of mechanical aerators, diffusers tend to clog even with high quality filter systems, diffusion systems are not readily portable, they are readily fouled by fishermen, etc., they have low mixing velocities, they typically are a single application device (water treatment only) and often they entrain bottom sediments, decreasing water clarity.
A need exists for simpler storm water systems, especially smaller detention ponds with a more rapid turnover of detained water. It is estimated that the U.S. will spend $100-$500 billion dollars in the next 10 years to meet sewage/storm water treatment demands. In view of these greater quality requirements, it is essential to improve effluent quality in lagoons and at outfalls without large construction projects. Natural fisheries are being closed because of over-fishing and aquaculture operations are closing because of water quality problems and dropping water tables. Mariculture industries are facing problems in Norway, Canada, Chile and several areas in the United States. A need exists to restore the productivity of our estuaries, which are the nurseries for most fishery products. A need exists for a treatment process and unit that will allow aquaculture to treat water in the pond or around net-pens, lowering pumping and disease costs while mitigating environmental impact of fish culture. Besides water quality, a need exists for a device and process that will improve fish flesh quality by providing current for animals to swim against. Civil projects like bridges, spoil islands and docks have restricted flow and circulation of water bodies. A need exists to restore flow and enhance circulation without costly projects such as high-rise bridges.
A need exists to lessen dredging requirements by increasing water velocities at waterway choke points and to entrain surface sediments for maintenance dredging. A need exists to meet both sediment demand for oxygen and to lower volume by reducing the organic component of sediment during conventional dredging operations. Where hydraulic head/tides are right, a need exists to dewater flooded areas, or by proper timing, to reduce flooding by lowering tailwaters and increasing transmission rates of streams, rivers and canals. A need exists to provide a low cost sewage treatment plant that can be installed in a properly designed pond. A need exists to break up "red tide" concentrations of algae and remove noxious products from the water.
As an example of the seriousness of the water management problem, engineering studies conducted for the communities in the area of the Halifax and Indian River lagoon (a 60 square mile estuary next to Daytona), estimate that $100-$200 million will be required to slow the rate of decline in these waters. This expenditure would only address some aspects of estuarine problems and take five to ten years to implement, if the money could be found.